Worms
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Estaban unidos por un contrato, trabajando juntos por un sólo objetivo que los beneficiaba a ambos pero... ¿cuándo todo comenzó a complicarse? Las acciones no eran fingidas, ni mucho menos aquellas sonrisas. Ya no era simple estética. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, sino a Yana Toboso.

**Advertencias**: Ansgt, Tragedy, Romance.

**Notas de Gaa**: Bien, me he decidido a hacer un Long-Fiction. Espero que os guste, lo que es a mí me va a encantar xD.

Worms significa Gusanos en Inglés.

* * *

Worms

Por: Gaa

* * *

**Chapter I:** Of prologue

_Londres, 13 de Julio 1889._

_Mi querido niño:_

_Tengo el agrado de informarte que a más tardar el día 16 de Julio podré arribar a la mansión Phantomhive, espero no tener que incomodarte con tan sorpresiva noticia, pero ansío con todas ganas volverte a ver, después de todo ya ha pasado un año desde la última vez que hemos conversado frente a frente._

_Nos vemos en unos días más._

_Atentamente, La reina Victoria._

* * *

Sebastián dejó de hacer el pastel de la tarde, se encaminó hasta el despacho de su pequeño amo y tras tocar castamente la puerta admiró con tranquilidad como este yacía leyendo lo que parecía ser una importante carta. Reconoció el sello de la reina y sus orbes rojizos se afilaron un poco más.

A él no le agradaba la reina, pero por Ciel sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera.

—Joven amo —bisbisó mientras en elegantes pasos caminaba hasta quedar frente al escritorio.

—La reina Victoria me viene a ver, no puedo hacer nada para negarme. Alista una habitación y que todo esté perfecto —aseveró mientras su zafiro orbe se cerraba con parsimonia.

—Sí, mi señor.

Se perdió entre los extensos pasillos y frunció el ceño. Aquella mujer no le gustaba, se escondía tras el Conde Phantomhive y hacía que él buscara su propia muerte, si bien Ciel no estaba obligado a hacerlo todos conocían que él era la única persona capaz de soportar eso y más.

Un niño salvaba a Inglaterra, ¡qué país tan transparente!

Alistó todo lo necesario para los próximos días y cuando ya no tuvo nada que hacer le llevó el pastel a su amo encontrándolo dormido en la gran y reconfortable silla.

—Podría pescar un resfriado —musitó suavemente mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos.

Siempre le sorprendió aquel calor que producía tomar al menor, era casi una caricia embriagadora y adormecedora, muy contrario a lo que parecía Ciel al estar despierto. Gustaba de hacer aquello más que cualquier cosa y era por eso que se demoraba más en llegar al dormitorio del menor.

La pálida piel era suave, y las facciones parecían las de un niño normal si se iba a aquellos extremos. Anhelaba el inicio del día y el término de este con tanta devoción que a veces pensaba que su sonrisa no era tan fingida como él creía.

_Un contrato_.

Después de todo aquello era lo único que los ataba.

—Descanse joven amo.

Sus pasos se perdieron entre los pasillos, mientras que en el interior del cuarto el menor abría sus claros orbes con tranquilidad.

Sabía que no estaba bien.

* * *

**Notas finales**:

¿Ha quedado algo confuso?... pues evidentemente sí.

Piensen en el ajedrez… esto es un juego.

Espero comentarios.

—Gaa—

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Chapter II

Of Aesthetics

* * *

Algo fuera de lo común, alejado de la estética que él profesaba con voracidad; la tempestad de sus sentimientos y lo insidiosa de su realidad, hasta este punto de su vida todo le incomodaba hasta tal grado de cuestionarse completamente si estaba allí con o sin contrato, era una maldita costumbre y todo giraba más allá de un simbolismo, realmente aquel infantil cuerpo y personalidad arrogante lo abstraían y sorprendían cada vez más hasta dejarlo en el resquicio de la demencia.

La campana titiló con insistencia dando el aviso de que Ciel lo necesitaba, caminó a largos pasos hasta posicionarse en la puerta del despacho y nada más al entrar vio como el Príncipe Soma parecía querer 'ordenar' la estancia de su joven amo mientras que Agni llanamente le sonreía y hacía sus órdenes.

—¡Ése librero está horrible, vótalo Agni!

—¡Sí señor!

—¡No me muevan las cosas! —los pequeños gritos de su amo reverberaban en pequeñas cantidades comparados con los ruidosos invitados. Caminó hasta el Conde y le sonrió con aquel cinismo que avanzaba en abandonar su rostro cuando aquellos orbes claros se posesionaron sobre él. Abrió sus carmesíes orbes adivinando la simulada orden de Ciel ante sus tensas facciones y tras echar a ambos del lugar por fin sintió respirar al menor sin que contuviera el aire.

—¿Desea algo más el joven amo? —indagó el demonio con su actitud tan pacífica y tranquila.

—Hoy en la noche saldremos, tengo algo que hacer antes de que llegue la Reina.

Sebastián asintió escasamente y se perdió en los pasillos dispuesto a hacer la merienda. Pensó en el pastel más delicioso y sublime para Ciel, en el biscocho más esponjoso y llamativo, el olor más embriagante y la textura sin igual. Sus manos comenzaron a sentirse extrañas y sus cavilaciones volaron hasta la cama revestidas con seda y doseles por doquier, amplio lugar de descanso esponjoso y perfumado, suave y llamativo escondiendo entre las grandes telas al pequeño Phantomhive quien aún se removía en busca de calor y se restregaba sus ojos cansado cuando lo levantaba.

La pálida piel suave e imperfecta bajo cicatrices, aquel deseo de tenerlo todo y alejarlo.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

* * *

El de extravagantes cabellos expiró con fuerza, masajeó sus sienes y removió con parsimonia su parche para abrir su ojo con un rosa pálido y fulminante, últimamente sentía que todo estaba muy tenso en su entorno y que la supuesta alegría que rebasaba barreras en su mansión se veía sucumbida a aquella pesada atmósfera, pensó en que lo mejor sería tomar unos días de descanso no por él, sino por sus sirvientes aunque sabía que era una simple tapadera, pero nadie lo sabría.

—¿El conde está algo tenso? —se sorprendió ante la sorpresiva llegada de Lau y agradeció estar con sus orbes cerradas abrió uno de sus ojos y tomó aquel parche que lo cubría colocándoselo como podía para observar directamente a su invitado no deseado y juego de su tablero.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?, es extraño que estés aquí si no necesito nada.

Era cierto, Lau sólo llegaba cuando algo bueno o sospechoso pasaba queriendo ser partícipe de sus acciones, tenía que ser cuidadoso y siniestro cuando se ocupaba de él.

—Es sólo que me han llegado los rumores que la reina vendrá hasta aquí, ¿es cierto lo que se dice conde Phantomhive? —indagó con su voz tan suave y rostro pasivo.

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia pero sí. Ahora retírate tengo cosas que hacer.

Lau asintió y sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta, aquello era sumamente peligroso puesto que aceptar que viene la reina significa seguridad y la mansión Phantomhive —como él creía— distaba de aquellas cosas.

Ciel se quedó cavilando observando y abstrayéndose en los extensos patios tras girar su silla, el cansancio lo sumió en el mundo de los sueños y el presentimiento de que algo andaba extraño lo corrompió por completo. Se abandonó en sus pesadillas y realidades hasta que el anochecer llegara y cumpliera parte de sus objetivos.

Para cuando Sebastián entró se encontró a su señor dormido plácidamente en la arrulladora silla negó con su cabeza mientras sus largos cabellos negros se extendían por sus mejillas, a pasos sigilosos caminó hasta su objetivo y se inclinó para alcanzar el menudo cuerpo que se estremeció al contacto de sus manos. Sonrió de medio lado y a escasos centímetros del rostro del menor vio aquellos orbes zafiro abrirse levemente, como el duermevela constante y agotador.

—¿Qué haces Sebastián? —bisbisó mientras se dejaba hacer. EL mayor pasó sus manos por las piernas del niño y su espalda y lo levantó pausadamente queriendo disfrutar aquel momento tan sencillo. Aquello superaba la costumbre rallando el regocijo.

—Sólo lo llevo a abrigarse joven amo, tenemos que salir y las calles de Londres son heladas —aseveró sonriente mientras ambos vagaban por los amplios pasillos.

—Quiero pastel de chocolate cuando regrese —señaló.

Al llegar a la habitación tras cambiarse a ropas más abrigadoras con su respectiva capa y sombrero ambos marcharon con a pasos ligeros.

—¿El joven amo saldrá? —Finian, que marchaba a la cocina, observó a Ciel bajar las escaleras perfectamente arreglado.

—Sí. Dile a Bard que por favor cuando llegue no quiero la cocina destruida.

El de rubios cabellos sonrió con felicidad y asintió efusivamente.

—¡Que le vaya bien joven amo! —gritó mientras se despedía agitando su mano y volvía a caminar silbando quién sabe qué canción.

Una vez fuera, tras que el frío corrompiera sus vestiduras y hiciera que sus mejillas se sonrosasen un poco se subió al carruaje y partió al bajo Londres a resolver unos asuntos antes de que todo se volviera peor, había mucho barullo con una nueva droga que al parecer hacía entrar a la persona en una fantasía lo bastante real como para querer salir.

—Iremos donde Undertaker, Sebastián. Creo que esta vez nos será de utilidad.

El de cabellos ébano asintió y tras montarse en la parte delantera del coche emprendieron camino.

* * *

El amanecer los pilló de improviso, Sebastián entre sus brazos mantenía el cuerpo de su joven amo quien después de caer rendido ante tanto movimiento cedió ante su inesperado movimiento. Al llegar a la mansión de madrugada lo encontró todo en absoluta afonía. Caminó pausadamente entre pasillos y puertas hasta llegar a la habitación de pequeño Phantomhive, lo desvistió y arrulló en su cama.

—Descanse joven amo —eran las seis de la mañana, y la reina no llegaría hasta las doce.

Abandonó la habitación con premura, las manecillas de la puerta aún yacían enredadas en sus dedos enfundados en aquellos guates blancos y su respiración por primera vez parecía laboriosa. No entendía mucho aquello de los _sentimientos_ ya que él sólo anhelaba y tenía emociones destructivas pero al parecer los años lo hacen débiles… o más bien dicho los siglos.

Su escarlata mirada no presagiaba nada bueno, brillantes orbes corroídos por un sentimiento humano que poco conocía, más allá de un tacto o simple mirar.

Ciel Phantomhive lo carcomía con sus insidiosas palabras, con sus abyectos proyectos y su imperecedera imaginación; mitigaba sus deseos colosales de destrucción y líquido carmesí para sumirlo en el limbo de la desesperación…

¿Cuál sería su siguiente paso?

¿Dónde irían?

¿Qué le diría?

¿Se desesperaría?

Pero todos querían lo mismo: Su alma.

Dejó escapar el oxígeno contenido en sus pulmones y se perdió rápidamente entre los pasillos, él no necesitaba dormir tanto como los humanos pero por hoy, sólo por hoy, quería descansar un poco más.

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

Cuando comencé a escribir Worms lo único que me corroía era el sentimiento de opresión, creo que es lo que quiero expresar a lo largo de mi Fiction.

Sebastián no comprende y Ciel se hace el idiota (¿?) Realmente sería dar Spoiler. Intenté hacer el capítulo más largo pero mis dedos están congelados y fue lo único que pude plasmar sin que saliera forzado —no fuercen sus historias chicos o les saldrá mal xD—. En fin, saludos y gracias por comentar.

|| Gaa ||

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Chapter III

Of Maelstrom

* * *

Sus orbes carmesíes resplandecieron en la oscuridad del pasillo, sus pasos amortiguados ya sea por la alfombra o por su cuidado se deslizaban como una danza demoniaca hasta la habitación de Ciel, sonrió con premura al estar frente de la habitación que con tanto ahínco cuidaba, hacía menos de unos años pensó que en su vida no podía pasar nada novedoso a parte de comer almas corroídas por rencor, sed de venganza y odio. Tenía que reconocer que aquel _niño_ era más que un simple humano ya que —a sus ojos— era una reencarnación del mal personificado entre gráciles perfiles, orbes profundos y voz embriagadora. Se vio pensando que en un par de años más el Conde Phantomhive sería irresistibles para las muchachas de alta sociedad y que la señorita Elizabeth tendría que ponerle más empeño para que su joven amo no desviara sus ojos de ella.

Frunció el ceño un poco contrariado a aquella emoción que lo corroyó por escasos momentos, como una punzada de fatídico augurio; se ordenó por última vez sus cabellos en un gesto elegante y con el carro por delante se adentró en la estancia tras tocar dos veces la puerta.

—Joven amo —bisbisó mientras acomodaba las bandejas en una esquina de la habitación para que no le molestaran —, es hora de despertarse —volvió a musitar mientras a pasos tranquilos abría las cortinas de fino terciopelo. Regresó a la cama central removiendo un poco al pequeño bulto que se encontraba allí sonriendo con indulgencia ante los farfullas de _cinco 'minutos más_'; sus manos forradas de guantes blancos se hicieron camino entre las grandes mantas hasta tocar los cabellos de extravagante color, acarició la que parecía ser una suave mejilla y bajó aquellos dedos en lo que parecía ser un sinuoso cuello —. Levántese joven amo —murmuraba más bajo que antes.

Ciel se removió inquieto ante aquellas cálidas caricias y cuando su orbe izquierdo se abrió con pereza se detuvo a admirar el perfil fino con sus orbes radiantes de vigorosidad ante su inminente despertar.

—¿Sebastián? —indagó aún confundido con aquella mirada.

—¿Sí joven amo?

—... Nada —cortó imprevistamente al sentarse. Se quedaron observando mutuamente lo que pareció ser unos minutos, como una escabrosa coquetería de orbes que pasaban por algo mucho más lejano a la realidad, un cortejo entre dos personas que parecían tener en común más de lo acordado y que creían que todo era unilateral, aunque se daban cuenta de las inusitadas respuestas del contrario —. Dime Sebastián, está en tu estética ser embriagante a todo momento —cuestionó irremediablemente corroído por aquel sentir.

Los bajos instintos del Conde iban más allá de un simple molestar, sino del querer _saber_ si él era así con todos; le sonrió de medio lado mientras se levantaba de la cama esperando que su mayordomo comenzara a desnudarle.

—¿A qué se refiere, joven amo? —respondió con otra pregunta evitando aquel hecho.

Sebastián Michaelis, su nombre actual, podría hacer muchas cosas pero lo que su mente no podría nunca calificar eran las palabras doble sentido del Conde Ciel Phantomhive. Él siempre era astuto y meticuloso con todo lo que hacía, tanto como él a la hora de sus palabras, las acciones que hacía no eran de diestra a siniestra sino que era un elaborado plan de acto y consecuencia.

_Embriagante… _aquella palabra abarcaba más que la sensualidad propia que poseía por ser un demonio, iba mucho más lejos como sus retorcidos sentimientos que no podía descifrar, el Conde era muy lejano a lo que él quería.

Incomparable con almas nobles o tristeza vulgar, más hermoso que temía que fuese efímero o una quimera de su propio subconsciente para buscar a alguien que le gustara, más allá de la inteligencia y crueldad pedida… incluso él mismo.

—Sólo con usted, Conde —contestó con una arrebatadora sonrisa.

Aquel juego era de a dos, era un irremediable dar y recibir que lentamente lo volvía demente para saber su próximo movimiento.

Era más que una sencilla atracción, anhelaba su alma tanto como la personalidad y aquel cuerpo, entonces... ¿por cuál decidirse? Admiró sorprendido aquel níveo cuerpo, aquella marca que lo condenaba para siempre, las finas piernas y aquellas curvas irreales. Lo vistió suavemente, con el anhelo de no cubrirlo con aquellas ropas, haciendo suaves caricias por donde sus manos pasaban y otorgándole el calor de su mirada como también el irremediable deseo que poseía por un niño.

Era sólo un niño y él un demonio que le llevaba por lo mínimo más de quinientos años de diferencia. Él era inmortal mientras que Ciel era una existencia efímera para todo lo que él podía otorgar, perecería cualquier día, su existencia la mermaría él u otra persona, no vería más aquellas delicadas facciones y el peso en su pecho se instaló ¿Qué era aquello?

—Me siento halagado —aseveró el pequeño quien ya sólo le faltaba la chaqueta para poder iniciar su día —, más te vale que sólo sea yo.

_Mío_… él gustoso aceptaría ser de su posesión. Cuando le colocó la última prenda sus orbes escarlatas brillaron y se afilaron.

—Vaya —murmuró mientras fijaba sus penetrantes orbes en el Conde —. Joven amo, ha crecido, creo que tendremos que renovar su ropa.

Fue allí cuando el regocijo se instaló en su vientre_ crecer_, lo vería grande y esplendoroso, llamando aquella belleza sin igual cautivando muchachas y aristócratas, escucharía su voz profunda y sus más bajos y retorcidos pensamientos. Lo sentiría sólo él y vería aquel gradual cambio con felicidad.

—Más tarde si hay tiempo iremos de compras —informó nuevamente sentándose en su cama y desayunando a vista y paciencia del mayordomo.

—Bien. A las cuatro tenemos unas horas disponibles, claro, siempre y cuando no se retrase con su trabajo.

La reina Victoria no llegaría hasta las seis, por lo cual mientras la mansión se arreglaba para el arribo de la máxima mandataria del país Ciel se revestiría de las más costosas telas exportadas o importadas, y daría la mejor visión de su persona. Le arregló el cabello, colocó su parche en el ojo, anudó su cinta en el cuello y lo adornó con sus respectivos anillos. Le cedió el bastón hecho a la medida y juntos caminaron hacia el exterior con cómplices miradas y secretos de los cuales no querían contarse.

* * *

Era un imán de atención, una persona indudablemente bella por sí sola, hedonista por excelencia que causaba un indómito regocijo sólo al observarle. Admirar su belleza era como tener la preciada flor del prado del Edén, escuchar su suave voz eran los cánticos tanto celestiales como los del bajo mundo, su fragancia era suave y adormecedora y como todo buen Phantomhive destacaba sólo por su simpleza y Aristocracia. Era único y envidiable, era sencillamente Ciel Phantomhive.

La fiesta de la reina en la mansión del Conde era una de las mayores celebraciones del año, la más importante y a la que tras recibir una invitación firmada por el mismísimo Conde uno se daba cuenta de la alcurnia de la situación, la envergadura de su poderío en Londres y lo suntuoso que podría llegar a ser siempre manteniendo su dote simplista y acomodado. Revestido con un hermoso amatista profundo, con su suave capa negra y su sobrero de copa, su bastón en mano con aquella tétrica calavera que sin duda representaba más que un simbolismo. Llamaba la atención por sí solo, atraía la vista de doncellas y varones, y por qué no decirlo… de _demonios_ también.

Podría decirse que tras el recibimiento de la reina la fiesta se podría desvirtuar, pero nada de eso sucedió. Victoria entró enfundada de preciosas pieles, saludando a sus conocidos con el velo cubriendo su rostro, habló con Phantomhive por unos minutos y le agradeció la bienvenida. Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa coronando a la nobleza y el Conde auspiciando la otra punta. Dos entidades completamente distintas pero de igual atracción sin lugar a dudas. Sebastián yacía contrariado, ya que en esos momentos los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive servían con tanto ahínco a la reina como a su propio amo pero para él sólo había alguien ante quien inclinarse, y era quien llevaba mocasines lustrados y pequeños.

—No pienses tanto Sebastián, sólo actúa y sonríe —que hermosas palabras provenientes de aquellos singulares labios finos y cerezos. Volvió a su fachada normal sirviendo Brandy o Champagne, según las peticiones de los invitados, se lució como sólo un demonio podría, palabras de precios por sus servicios escuchaba pero la siempre cuidadosa negativa de Ciel parecía repercutirse como una clara insignia de aprehensión por él cosa que le gustaba y a la vez contrariaba.

Él no podía servirle a nadie que no tuviera el sello, su lealtad estaba jurada como también parte de sus pensamientos; a estas alturas ya no era un contrato, sino que algo más doloroso e inestable.

Era atracción, posesión y anhelo.

Sí... eso sentía por Ciel y no cambiaría.

Único e irremplazable, nadie tendría la piel tan suave, nadie poseería aquellas palabras precisas y adustas, jamás otra persona podría estar al alcance de su suntuosa elegancia y mucho menos podrían despertar aquellos sentimientos que creyó desterrados hace ya mucho tiempo.

Entre carcajadas indiscretas, contratos y habladurías su presencia resaltaba y lo evocaba como un leal perro y se cuestionó ¿Desde cuándo habían cambiado los papeles? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser Ciel el perro para pasarle su collar y tomar la cadena que lo ataba?

No lo sabía, pero tampoco lo quería averiguar, se dejaría arrastrar hasta las últimas consecuencias, disfrutando de lo inevitable y deseando lo inadmisible, después de todo tarde o temprano los sueños se hacen realidad ¿no?

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

Alguien por allí me dijo que faltaban los sentimientos de Sebastián, no los quise colocar antes porque era como una vorágine bastante inestable y arrebatadora pero por eso le dediqué un capítulo a él. De aquí en adelante las cosas cambiarán, espero que no se hayan perdido los tres primeros capítulos o sino andarán algo perdidos.

Espero sus comentarios.

|| Gaara D. ||

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

|Posibles Spoilers.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Of Wishes

* * *

Sonreír, llorar, golpear, salirse de quicio, farfullar, cólera... todos aquellos sentires propios de alguien corriente para Ciel no eran más que la debilidad humana, el era humano y sentía todo eso, la vorágine era tal que no podía evitar dejarse llevar por alguna de sus acciones como ente necesariamente débil y a Sebastián era aquello lo cual le atraía.

Hacer de sus debilidades sus fortalezas.

Hacer de su fortaleza algo inimaginable y magnánima.

El desear algo con tanta vehemencia para el mayordomo era algo incomprensible. Entre los aristócratas y la nobleza, entre las bellezas exóticas y algunas tan Británicas él simplemente resaltaba como la flor dentro del pantano. Suaves facciones casi andróginas, pero que entre todo aquel mar claro de sus orbes se desataba la tempestad, peligroso y respetado inclusive por la propia reina, mientras que las inclinaciones por un Conde que tenía el tercio de la edad de aquella gente.

Comprometerse, decían unos, longevidad a su Elite —decían otros—, y cada uno con la clara intención de poner a sus hijas en manos del contrario, aunque todos conocían a la única 'prometida' hasta ahora: Elizabeth, aunque el mismísimo Conde declinaba el poder contraer y desgraciar la vida de su joven y única amiga leal hasta ese punto.

—Amo, tiene que hablar con el Marqués Shwann y Belckres.

—Comprendo —la suavidad de sus pasos y lo irresistible de su mirada. Era una bomba de tiempo, inestable y volátil.

—"Mío" —aquel pensamiento recorría con voracidad la mente del demonio. No sólo su alma —que ya era mucho—sino que también aquel cuerpo, lo quería, lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba como los malditos mortales necesitaban enajenarse de la soledad. Avaricioso por aquella persona única en sus años como sirviente oscuro.

—Ha sido una velada encantadora —no se fiaba de aquella mujer. No es que le tuviera una particular mala vibra, sino que por ella Ciel podía desequilibrarse, como aquella tortuosa aceptación casi orgásmica en aquel 'Orfanatorio'.

Aquel chiquillo, ahora casi adolescente, había cambiado tanto incluso entre sus propias manos Entonces pensó, como sólo él podía hacerlo, ¿qué sucedería si imponía nuevas reglas en el contrato?

Su deseo llegaba a tal que lo creía posible, era 'bienes por bienes', ahora no sólo se conformaba con su alma, sino que quería su cuerpo pero a pesar de añorarlo no quería parecer débil y sumiso; no quería que Ciel se diera cuenta de que de ahora en adelante él sería su debilidad cuando debía ser todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo en vida hasta que se cansara de tenerlo, y posteriormente su alma para nunca poder olvidarlo... todo eso a cambio de su poder, protección y presencia.

—"Mío" —su veredicto estaba dado, y a pesar de que entre sus probabilidades existía un rechazo confiaba en aquello denominado _corazón_, sabía que aceptaría y sean por las razones que fuesen no se quejaría.

Es hora de jugar una nueva partida.

* * *

|**Notas Finales**: Sé que es corto, pero me encanta. Sebastián impondrá nuevas normas, me parece encantador y retorcido.

Espero sus comentarios, saludos.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

New rules

* * *

No podía esperar más segundos de los estimados, reconocía que su impaciencia era poco habitual y que las ganas de apoderarse de aquel menudo y nacarado cuerpo lo absorbía de manera inusual; era saber que pronto aquella persona sería _su_ alma, _su_ amante.

—Necesito hablar con usted joven amo —bisbisó calmado en la privacidad de su habitación. Había ya bañando y desvestido al menor con tal minuciosidad que sorprendió al mismísimo Sebastián y esperó el leve asentimiento de Ciel cuando se sacó el parche de su orbe.

—Dime —murmuró agotado tras tenderse en su mullida cama y dejarse envolver por mantas con fragancia a sándalo.

—Es sobre el contrato —el joven heredero Phantomhive prestó atención exacerbada por las palabras murmuradas, aquel demonio siempre le daba una sorpresa no tan grata como él esperaba, por lo cual, no sabía a qué atenerse.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Hay nuevas reglas —el menor enarcó una ceja antes de volver a sentarse apreciando en su totalidad a aquel ente con aspecto juvenil.

—Sin rodeos, Sebastián.

—Quiero tu cuerpo.

* * *

Ciel estaba en una disyuntiva... no, mas bien estaba en un gran aprieto, ¿Su cuerpo? Su piel estaba sucia, no crecía y al parecer, estaba más delgado de lo que realmente debería, era hombre —sí, con finas facciones— pero hombre al fin y al cabo.

¡No quería dar su cuerpo! Era la única _dignidad_ que le quedaba pese a ser mancillado con aquella marca, pese a que nunca pudiese olvidar aquello, ¿Por qué anhelaba tocarlo? No era idiota para no imaginar lo que quería hacerle aquel demonio y realmente le parecía aterrador, era eso —venderse— o quedarse sin su preciada venganza, vivir con aquellos dolorosos recuerdos por siempre y no poder extraerlos como él deseaba para poder seguir.

Ser un amante.

No le gustaba, pero no tenía opción.

—"_Piénsalo"_ —aquella palabra resonó en su minerva, eso le había dicho Michaels, que lo pensara, pero sabía que no tenía salida, que no había nada que reflexionar.

—"No me queda de otra" —se respondió a sí mismo colocando sus manos en su sien mientras las masajeaba levemente. Sebastián entro a su despacho dejándole la merienda de medio día mientras sus orbes lo observaban con fijeza, cualquier movimiento hecho por aquel demonio lo marcaba en su mente como si de una pauta se tratase, adivinando su próxima acción y divirtiéndose de aquello.

—¿Qué sacas con tenerlo? —inquirió de repente utilizando aquel tono tan habitual en su voz —, tú eres un demonio: sólo quieres mi alma, ¿de qué te sirve mi cuerpo? —quería saber. Cavilaba si aquellos entes demoniacos tenían necesidades básicas como el sexo, pero si así fuese Sebastián no tendría inconvenientes en buscarse a cualquier mujer, incluso hombre que lo satisfaga ¿Por qué él?

—Por capricho —Phantomhive se lo creía sin siquiera reflexionar al respecto, así que él era un fútil antojo egoísta por parte de aquel hombre, bien, entonces estaban a mano.

—Entonces, si quieres mi cuerpo, yo también tengo mis reglas —llegar a un vil cuerdo en donde ambos se satisfagan sin miramientos.

—Está bien, joven amo.

—A cambio de mi cuerpo, y lo que conlleva aquella petición, tú no serás capaz de negarme nada nunca, así aquello rompa el contrato —demasiado peligroso, pero aún así, tentador. ¿Qué podría pedirle Ciel que estuviese fuera del contrato? Disfrutaría sin duda vivir hasta que se cansara de aquel niño que pronto se convertiría en adolescente.

—Sí —una vez sellado aquel pacto Sebastián se regodeó internamente de su nueva adquisición y sin pensarlo mucho impúdicas imágenes atravesaban su mente en el cual el protagonista no era nada más que aquel niño; comenzaba a excitarse y no sabía por qué.

Esperaría con ansías el anochecer donde su vientre se regocijaba de ojos vendados y manos apresadas contra la cama, cuerpos sudorosos y jadeos que sabían lo llevarían al nirvana hedonista.

Romper la barrera de amo-sirviente no era una cosa sencilla, estaba quebrantando años de servicios y contratos que demonios ejercían con los humanos, estaba postergando una fecha de muerte, un dominio completo sobre su mente y cediendo ante caprichos de un niño con mente de caballero —y eso era lo que más le atraía—; Ciel era sublime e inconmensurable, de embriagador sentir y cautivador ver. Estaba cediendo su propio dominio rebajándose como un vil humano ante el pecado capital que era la Lujuria y avaricia, sus manos querían desprender aquellas ropas mientras la lozana miel se abría a su paso, quería saborear con su paladar algo único y reconocer aquello llamado añoranza, anhelaba escuchar tonadas escapando de aquellos cerezas labios e incluso osaba a soñar con mejillas arreboladas y sentimientos sumisos en un mar de orgullo que incluso llamaba a su propio corazón; sin duda estaba emocionado por la veracidad de aquellas palabras, los Phantomhive siempre cumplía y él no sería la excepción de la regla.

Mejillas carmesíes y quejidos de pasión, no podía esperar hasta que fuera de noche y el manto se tiñera de obsidiana, que la Luna alumbrara aquella piel y aquellos orbes zafiros lo engatusaran aún más, era más que romper un simple contrato, era muy superior a la estética, era saberse débil ante aquel ínfimo ente y dejarse hacer sin miramientos, dejarse conquistar sin que el otro supiera y ¡Oh, él deseaba hacerlo suyo!, saberse único.

El menor, muy por el contrario, estaba al tanto del rol que jugaría, a las penurias que enfrentaría y lo denigrante de la situación al verse realmente como el rol de una mujer, abrirse de piernas y esperar lo inevitable, pero... ¿ansias? ¿deseo de verse así de sometido? ¿anhelar que aquel cuerpo masculino vertiera más de alguna cosa en él? No, sus cavilaciones estaban llevándolo a un lugar donde no había regreso, dónde admitía un grado de posesión y comprender que no era la única persona que esperaba el anochecer y llegara lo quimérico; desear a un hombre estaba mal —él estaba prometido—, anhelar que aquellas manos frías lo envolvieran en un manto de lujuria y perderse en la vorágine de aquellos orbes carmesíes mas que aterrarlo lo enajenaban hasta tal punto de perderse en su propia identidad.

Pensaba de más, creía que había aceptado aquel pacto como beneficio más que como deseo de un niño hormonal, pero ¿cuándo se había convertido en uno? Acaso el dominio de su cuerpo ya le pertenecía al otro, o sencillamente descubría una parte de él de la cual no tenía mas que escasos conocimientos que rayaban lo trivial; era un joven de nacarada piel, de estatura promedio y delgado como él sólo lo puede saber, tenía una apariencia delicada como una persona a la cual no reconocías a simple vista si era varón o mujer —a menos que contaras las prendas—. Miró por la ventana de su despacho descansado de firmar y razonar cosas que sólo lo atormentaban, pronto el ángelus haría su presencia y la magnitud de su vorágine interior no se apaciguaba. Su vientre cosquilleaba y su ingle se tensaba ante el inminente pensamiento de lo venidero, mordió su labio con cizaña antes de levantarse de su silla y encaminarse hasta el comedor para abastecer su estómago de comida, tenía la leve impresión que si no comía bien se desvanecería en pleno acto y realmente quería estar lúcido.

Y no sabía por qué, y tampoco quería pensarlo, sólo anhelaba hacer una cosa que no podía concretar desde hacia antaño: Gozar.

* * *

|**Notas Finales**:

Me he demorado demasiado y he entregado un Fiction de 1236 words D: Lo peor de todo es que quiero dejar el acto para el próximo capítulo, será más elaborado y la tensión sexual mucha xD (Me gusta la tensión sexual) Estimo a lo más tres capítulos —aparte de este— hasta que finalice _Worms_.

Comentarios (¿?)... saludos. No se olviden de pasarse por **Murder web's**.

**_Post Data_**_: Escribí más! xD

* * *

_


End file.
